Hotel Paper
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: CatherineWarrick Catherine knows that she can't make Warrick leave Tina for her but she also can't ignore the way she is feeling or the fact that they are both falling in love with each other. One shot songfic. Please review! x


**Hotel Paper**

**Summary:** Catherine/Warrick - Catherine knows that she can't make Warrick leave Tina for her but she also can't ignore the way she is feeling or the fact that they are both falling in love with each other.  
Songfic to 'Hotel Paper' by Michelle Branch. I do not own the song or CSI!  
Please review! luv you lots! xxx

_

* * *

_

_I write mostly on hotel paper  
Knowing my thoughts will never leave this room  
I'd be out of line telling you, "leave her"  
So I lie here lonely, surrounded by you _

Catherine Willows had made mistakes in her life, she knew that and she had to face most of them every single day of her life but she had never felt like this before. She had never hated herself, she had never been so out of control of her emotions the way she was now. Catherine had been in love before, enough times to know the symptoms and how, even if unsuccessfully, to get over them but this time it was different. Catherine knew she shouldn't have let it happen but it was too late for those sort of regrets now, what mattered was doing something about the mess she was in and that was the hardest part.  
She was alone now, he had excused himself nearly an hour ago but she still hadn't moved from that same spot in the bed where she had been blissfully sleeping until he woke her up with a kiss and to tell her that he had to get back. His wife would be wondering where he was. His deep green eyes told Catherine that he didn't want to leave her as much as she didn't want him to go. That made the pain much worse and Catherine cursed herself for letting him get under her skin. She didn't know why she kept doing this to herself, it wasn't like she needed him to make her happy, she had her daughter and a job she loved for that but why was it that she felt like her life meant nothing without Warrick Brown?

_Lately I can't be happy for no one  
They think I need some time to myself  
I try to smile but I can't remember  
I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else. _

Warrick Brown drove home slowly, he wanted to be with Catherine desperatley, more than he wanted to be with his wife. Warrick wished he had never married Tina, he liked her a lot and they had got on well together during their first dates but the premature marriage had caused a divide between them and they realised that they didn't really love each other after all. The whole situation had made Warrick realise where his heart truly belonged but he still felt guilty for stringing both of the women in his life along for so long. He was so scared of hurting them both that he had only made things worse and he knew that he had to sort things out before he got too lost in his own web of lies.  
"Hey honey." Tina called as Warrick entered the flat they were now sharing. It had been Tina's until they had married, his own flat was waiting to be let or sold but he hadn't got round to it yet.  
"Hey." Warrick gave her a smile but it was a little too forced for his liking and he kissed her cheek, seeing Catherine's face in his head as he did and a wave of guilt washed over him.

"Are you going to be home for dinner tonight?" Tina asked hopefully and Warrick had to look away from her hazel eyes as he replied.  
"I can't I'm sorry sweetie but I've got to work."  
"But you've got to eat." Tina reasoned, trying to ignore the anger and hurt building up inside of her.  
"I know, it smells delicious, you'll have to same me some." Warrick tried gently.  
"Whatever." Tina said, her bubble of rage bursting as she stormed off into the kitchen.  
With a painful sigh Warrick went upstairs for a shower before his shift began. All he could think about as the warm water cascaded over his body was how to get out of the mess he had made without hurting anyone else but it was a problem without a solution.  
_  
And I wanted to be  
Giving you everything she's not giving  
And I wanted to see  
__Because I couldn't believe what I'd been hearing_

The bed was cold now and Catherine climbed out slowly before heading to the ensuite bathroom. Catherine had never been to this hotel before, she and Warrick used different hotels each time they got together. She longed to be able to bring him home and tell her family how proud she was of Warrick, but that would never happen. Her relationship, such as it was, with Warrick was strictly secret and she hated betraying his wife this way. Even more she hated being the reason that Warrick's marriage was falling apart. Part of her wanted to blame him for marrying Tina without talking to her about it, they had been getting on so well but then what had happened to Nick had affected them all in different ways. In the shower Catherine tried to wash away her guilt and her pain but as the water began to run cold she realised that she couldn't go on like this forever.

_You turned out to be more than I bargained for  
And I can tell that you need to get away  
Forgive me if I admit that I'd love to, love you  
We both realised it way too late._

Catherine was lost in thought, staring at the floor as she walked along the corridors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, her extended shower had nearly made her late for work but for once Catherine couldn't bring herself to rush and be brimming with enthusiasm. She had far too much on her mind, it seemed that this was also the case for Warrick as he crashed into her.  
"Sorry." He muttered before looking up and seeing how it was. "God, Cath are you okay?"  
She tried to smile at him. "I'm fine Warrick, I'm fine." Her voice was gentle but her eyes were sad as Warrick watched her closely.  
"I think we need to talk." He replied, his voice was barely more than a whisper.  
Catherine nodded slowly and he followed her through the corridors to her office. Warrick let her go in first and she took a seat behind her desk and he sat with one leg crossed over the other opposite her.  
"Warrick..." Catherine began at the same as him.  
"Catherine..."  
She knew it ws serious if he called her by her full name, he was the only one who could call her Cath without her finding it irritating.  
"You go first." She said gently.  
"Okay..." Warrick tailed off beginning to look uncomfortable. "I...Cath...I..." He stumbled over the words he wanted to say, his mind going blank.  
"It's okay Warrick, I think I know what you're trying to say." Catherine said.  
Warrick looked at her in surprise. "You do?"  
She nodded. "Yeah, it's not fair on Tina. You need a proper go at your marriage without having an affair already."  
Warrick looked wounded and was speechless for a moment or too and Catherine sensed this.  
"That's what you were going to say, yeah?" Catherine prompted, the silence making her feel even more uneasy.  
"Um...not exactly." Warrick admitted.  
"What is it?" Catherine asked.  
"I love you Cath."

_And I wanted to be  
Giving you everything she's not giving  
And I wanted to see  
__Because I couldn't believe what I'd been hearing  
_

"You do?" Catherine asked, this was not what she had been expecting.  
"Yeah, I think I did even before I married Tina. I don't love her Cath, not the way I love you."  
"B..but we can't do this." Catherine stuttered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "We've hurt Tina enough already."  
Warrick shook his head. "But now I can set her free to find someone who really loves her."  
"Don't do it just for me please."  
"I was going to leave her anyway but I want to be with you Catherine, I can't believe I've been so blind."  
With more tears in her eyes Catherine leant across the desktop and put her hand on Warrick's.  
"I want to be with you too Warrick but I don't want to ruin your marriage."

"You do?" Catherine asked, this was not what she had been expecting."Yeah, I think I did even before I married Tina. I don't love her Cath, not the way I love you.""B..but we can't do this." Catherine stuttered, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "We've hurt Tina enough already."Warrick shook his head. "But now I can set her free to find someone who really loves her.""Don't do it just for me please." "I was going to leave her anyway but I want to be with you Catherine, I can't believe I've been so blind."With more tears in her eyes Catherine leant across the desktop and put her hand on Warrick's."I want to be with you too Warrick but I don't want to ruin your marriage." 

"My marriage is already ruined and the only way I can get through this is with you."  
Catherine's tears began to fall now and Warrick leaned forward taking her face in his right hand, her gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and wiped away her tears.  
"I love you too Warrick." She whispered, so that he could barely hear her, but he knew.  
"It'll be okay." He soothed andpulled her into a hug. "I promise."  
And she believed him.

And maybe this wind blowing in  
Just came from the ocean  
I write mostly on hotel paper.


End file.
